Inazuma Eleven GO (game)
Inazuma Eleven GO (イナズマイレブンＧＯ) is the fourth installment in the Inazuma Eleven game series by Level-5, and the first Inazuma Eleven game to be on the Nintendo 3DS. There are two versions of the game; Shine (シャイン) and Dark (ダーク) version, both having some differences in the story plot. Instead of this game carrying on as a season four for the original Inazuma Eleven series, this game started a new series, named GO, which takes place 10 years after the third season of Inazuma Eleven. Gameplay Inazuma Eleven GO is an RPG action/sport based game. Whilst not in match mode, you can control the character set as the first person to go where you want them them to go with either the circle-pad, control-pad or with the stylus. You can change the view of the top screen using the L and R buttons on the top left and right of the Nintendo 3DS, to make it easier to find items and other necessity's. Along with the person you are walking and talking to people with, you can have two other characters walking/running behind you. Although, when you run into a soccer battle, you play with the first five players listed in your team (which can be changed). Whilst you are playing a team in a soccer match, you control your team using the stylus, drawing blue arrows to tell them where to go, in which they start to run there. You can pass to members of your team by tapping on the bottom screen where you want the ball to go; if you tap it near to a player, but not to them, they will quickly sprint to that place. On the right side of the bottom screen, you can see a Hand, a T sign, a 化 (Keshin) sign, which are all options to help you through the match. The hand option is to pause the match, in which then you can draw arrows for players to move to and say where to pass the ball. The T option lets you use a Hissatsu Tactic's. Hissatsu Tactics help you get to certain places on the pitch without interacting with the opposing team, or can help you get the ball back. The 化 option lets you summon a Keshin. Keshin power you up and gives more chance of keeping possession of the ball. Keshins also have Keshin hissatsu, which are special type of Hissatsu's; they can be stronger than regular hissatsu. Genki Points Genki Points, known as FP, Fitness Points in the EU versions. GP is what allows you to run for a limited amount of time, until that specific player gets tired. When a players GP runs out, the player won't run as fast and will show sweat coming from it, showing it is tired. When you have low GP, there is less chance of keeping possession of the ball and evading players . Your GP lowers whilst the player is running, so it is wise to pass a lot so the GP of that player doesn't decrease. Technical Points Technical Points are the basics of Hissatsu's in the games. TP allows you to use hissatsu until it runs out. Every character has a different amount of TP, but increase when they level up. As characters have TP, so do hissatsu. For example, Fire Tornado has a TP value of 33 in the first game, so if a character was to have a TP value of 90 in total, when they would use Fire Tornado, the hissatsu TP would take away it's own value to the characters TP, therefore resulting in a TP of 57. In the Inazuma Eleven GO game, Keshin are known to have KP (Keshin Points) instead of TP, which are used for Keshin Hissatsu. It works the same as TP, only KP tends to have more value of TP, such as Justice Wing having a value of 85KP (95KP in the Chrono Stone game). When your KP hits zero, your Keshin will disappear, and your player may run slowly, as their GP may be low. When in battles, fighting for the ball, or dribbling away from someone, you lose only a few KP. Plot The new main protagonist, Matsukaze Tenma, arrives at Raimon for the first time. It's been ten years since Inazuma Japan won the Football Frontier, so a lot has changed. Tenma heads right to the soccer club, to sign up for it. However, very unexpectedly, a boy who also came to Raimon for his first day, is seen destroying the soccer club, and the second team. His name was Tsurugi Kyousuke, and he was sent from Fifth Sector as a seed, to destroy the Raimon soccer team. From then on, a lot of things changed, Tsurugi ended up joining the Raimon soccer team, and ended up going up against other seeds in the Holy Road soccer tournament, which Raimon entered to become the best in Japan. Faces from the previous series were also introduced in this series as adults, like Endou Mamoru, who became coach of Raimon. Gouenji Shuuya, undergoing the name of Ishido Shuuji, and was the Holy Emperor of Fifth Sector, and was thought to be the main antagonist of the series, but he became the Holy Emperor for his own true intentions, not to control soccer in a bad way. Kidou Yuuto, who was the coach of Teikoku Gakuen (GO), and Kazemaru Ichirouta, Kabeyama Heigorou, Fudou Akio who were all seen together watching the final match of Raimon in the Holy Road. Version differences Note: Shippuu Dash can be obtained by defeating FF Raimon in the Shine version. Other facts *The new main characters are named Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke and Shindou Takuto. *Endou Mamoru is the new coach of the new Raimon (GO) soccer club. *Lots of characters from the original series came back in Inazuma Eleven GO : Otonashi Haruna, Kudou Michiya, Hibiki Seigou, Kino Aki, Fuyukai Suguru, Megane Kakeru, Kidou Yuuto, Sakuma Jirou, Endou Natsumi, Kogure Yuuya, Kira Hitomiko, Fubuki Shirou, Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fudou Akio, Kabeyama Heigorou, Kudou Fuyuka, Tobitaka Seiya, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Someoka Ryuugo, Zaizen Touko, Tachimukai Yuuki, Utsunomiya Toramaru, Gouenji Yuuka, Tsunami Jousuke, Handa Shinichi, Zaizen Sosuke, Moe Manga, Geimu Konomu, Kisaragi Mako, Terumi Afuro, Saginuma Osamu and Gouenji Shuuya (as Ishido Shuuji) reappear. Some old teams also reappear like Hakuren and Kidokawa Seishuu. *The new feature in this series is the Keshin, which can use hissatsus and have a Keshin Battle with other ones. *In the two versions, you can now choose the coach of your team. *There are new hissatsu evolutions introduced in the game. *There is a sequel to this game under the title of Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone Neppuu/Raimei. Trailer Opening and Ending Shine Opening Dark Opening Dark Ending ] Trivia *In contrast to the original trilogy, the animations' or cutscenes' art style in Inazuma Eleven GO differs from the original games' cutscenes. In this game, they resemble more of the anime's art style. *It is the first game without a place where you would increase GP or TP by doing some training. Navigation Category:Games Category:Inazuma Eleven GO